110113doirbeau
galactoidArrival GA began pestering chessAficionado CA at 00:39 -- 12:39 GA: heyyy beau 12:39 CA: Hello Doir... 12:39 GA: so... any info on this game? 12:39 GA: its all very confusing 12:39 CA: yes actually... 12:39 GA: cool 12:40 CA: I have found a goal of this game... 12:40 CA: god tiers... 12:40 GA: uh, thats very vague and maybe cool 12:40 GA: what could that even mean 12:40 CA: It seems if we want to beatthis game... 12:40 CA: I have no idea... 12:40 GA: ugh btw dont talk to jack 12:41 CA: All I know is the word, and that t's needed to win the game and beat jack... 12:41 GA: nate and i made like a gameplan of 'dont talk to jack and dont trust other mysterious people' 12:41 GA: he has an info source or something 12:41 CA: I have also decided to avoid contact... 12:41 CA: and I also have a friend... 12:42 GA: god damnit 12:42 GA: how do you even know it's not an evil person 12:42 CA: I do not... 12:42 GA: ffs havent some of us been friends with jack for literally years 12:42 CA: Not me... 12:42 GA: he's been planning this shit 12:43 GA: are you and nate talking to the same person? 12:43 CA: I do not think so?... 12:43 GA: hmm 12:43 GA: if you are, its an obvious trap 12:44 GA: whats their pesterchum handle color? 12:44 CA: but i have not talked to Jack much... 12:44 CA: Bright pink... 12:44 GA: yeah i spoke to him once and fucked shit up 12:44 GA: alright, ill ask nate later what his source's color is 12:45 GA: i really need to get more proactive and meet everyone 12:45 GA: i dont know like half of the team 12:46 GA: hows operation troll info going? 12:46 CA: We "broke up"... 12:46 GA: oh 12:46 GA: thats... good? 12:47 CA: Yes... 12:47 GA: from what i can discern, they seem to have an evil alien society 12:47 CA: but know he keeps trying to get back together... 12:47 CA: *now... 12:47 GA: oh, he's aggressive 12:47 GA: well good thing we're in space or some shit 12:48 GA: we seem to have a monopoly on aliens 12:49 CA: yes... 12:50 GA: was jack an alien? 12:50 GA: he seemed like an alien 12:50 CA: I have no flippin idea... 12:50 GA: what the hell is going on any more 12:50 CA: huh it seems sami has rubbed off on me... 12:50 CA: Again... 12:50 CA: no idea... 12:50 GA: ugh ive been accosted all day by these freaking elves 12:51 CA: Elves?... 12:51 GA: yeah 12:51 GA: they worship me as like a sex hero or something 12:51 CA: ... 12:51 CA: Doir... 12:51 GA: they keep trying to get me to watch them wrestle 12:51 CA: are you fucking instead of questing?... 12:51 GA: no! 12:51 GA: ew! 12:51 CA: ok good... 12:52 GA: one of them is asking me to oil her right now ugh 12:52 GA: jfc 12:52 CA: ... 12:52 GA: [[|#jfc]] 12:52 GA: i think theyre adults too? 12:52 GA: this is fucking pedophilia 12:52 GA: whats your land like? 12:52 CA: You should try asking them some questions... 12:53 CA: maybe they are there to help... 12:53 GA: yeah but they keep turning around everything i say 12:53 CA: by land is, very... 12:53 CA: Quiet... 12:53 CA: There are a bunch of jesters... 12:53 CA: Stuck inside globs of Amber... 12:54 GA: are they dead? 12:55 CA: no idea... 12:55 CA: I think I still hear a giggle every hour or so... 12:55 GA: that sounds so creepy 12:55 CA: Imagine a bunch of clowns... 12:55 GA: by the way, i dont think i said thanks for earlier 12:56 CA: ?... 12:56 CA: For tableing your mom?... 12:56 GA: yeah 12:56 GA: i wouldnt have been able to enter if id been knocked out by my mom 12:56 CA: Your shit was still wok'd... 12:56 GA: ha ha 12:57 GA: omfg i give up 12:57 GA: im taking a laptop 12:57 GA: and im going to my fucking observatory 12:57 GA: and breaking the fucking stairs 12:57 CA: ?... 12:57 GA: i have a ghost alien, elves, and my mom all following me 12:58 GA: we're going to see the wonderfull wizard of oz 12:58 CA: I'm sure the elves have majic to get to you... 12:59 CA: or they would if majic wasn't fake as shit... 12:59 CA: *magic... 12:59 GA: is it though? 12:59 CA: Oh definetly... 12:59 GA: isnt this whole thing sort of magic? 12:59 CA: No, it is majjyk at best... 12:59 GA: uh 12:59 GA: okay? 12:59 GA: i didnt realize there was a difference 01:00 CA: Oh of course... 01:00 GA: leon always spells it like that but i thought he was just being stupid 01:00 CA: Leon?... 01:00 GA: because he has majjyk powers 01:00 CA: Who is this?... 01:00 GA: yeah he's my client player, he's a virgin wizard or some horseshit 01:00 GA: which is horseshit because i think most of us are virgins 01:00 GA: because we're goddamn children ffs 01:00 CA: A wizard?... 01:01 GA: accumulatedCookery 01:01 GA: ask him 01:01 CA: I was not informed he's in the session... 01:01 GA: he's not online, and i cant be assed to run sburb again to find him 01:01 GA: shit takes like two minutes to start up 01:02 CA: Really? I see you just fine... 01:02 CA: Then again I keep it running most of the time... 01:02 CA: There are elves at your door... 01:02 CA: They are scantly clad... 01:02 GA: yeah what else is new 01:02 CA: they have a gallon of oil... 01:02 GA: omfg 01:03 GA: do you see my floor 01:03 GA: do you see hOW FUCKING SLIPPERY THIS SHIT IS 01:03 -- galactoidArrival GA dragon kicks the gallon down -- 01:03 -- galactoidArrival GA yells GET THE FUCK OUT -- 01:03 -- galactoidArrival GA yells I WILL CUT YOU -- 01:03 -- galactoidArrival GA yells NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR YOUR SHIT ELVES -- 01:03 CA: I can see the shape of someone who fell over... 01:03 CA: They look sad... 01:03 CA: you should invite them in... 01:03 GA: ugh sorry 01:04 GA: well maybe if they stopped bugging me 01:04 GA: they cant just invite themselves to my house after theyre here 01:05 GA: so, back to jack... 01:05 GA: murder plans? 01:05 GA: weaknesses? 01:05 CA: none... 01:05 CA: I'm gonna avoid him as best as I can... 01:05 GA: well, he's planning on killing nate, but i think i told kate 01:05 CA: we are not ready to face him... 01:05 GA: hopefully she relayed that info 01:06 CA: He is much more powerful than us... 01:06 GA: yeah 01:06 CA: So the plan is beat this game, we will deal with jack laer on... 01:06 GA: i think he plans on impeding our progress 01:06 GA: thats the logical bad guy thing 01:07 GA: besides murdering us, i cant think of anything else he could do 01:07 CA: Are you sure>... 01:07 GA: are we even sure of his intentions? 01:07 CA: Who know's what that little douche is planning... 01:07 CA: Oh look... 01:07 GA: lets bash 'is fockin 'ead in 01:07 GA: what? 01:08 CA: there are elves on your roof... 01:08 GA: :I 01:08 CA: They are wrestling... 01:08 CA: I think they need more protective gear... 01:08 GA: oops 01:08 GA: well, out of anger i just smashed a chair 01:09 CA: I saw... 01:09 GA: thats not good 01:09 GA: that was like my favorite chair 01:09 CA: Your mother is in the kitchen... 01:09 GA: whats she cooking? 01:09 CA: now she is unconciuse... 01:09 GA: why? 01:09 GA: did 01:09 GA: did you fucking table her 01:10 CA: No I did not table her... 01:10 GA: whys she unconscious? 01:10 CA: She saw xenosprite I think... 01:10 CA: and she fainted... 01:10 CA: I can table her if you want... 01:10 GA: she's seen xenosprite like a million times 01:10 GA: ugh he probably used alien ghost majjyks 01:10 CA: GA, shock is a thing peple get... 01:10 GA: theyve been angry at each other all day 01:11 CA: it can take peoplea while to get soemthing... 01:11 CA: Like there is an alien ghost in her kitchen... 01:11 GA: what do i even do with ghost alien guy anyway 01:11 GA: what is his purpose 01:11 GA: all hes done is screech at my mom 01:11 CA: Prototype a second thing... 01:11 CA: After you prototype twice, they actually talk... 01:12 GA: thats cool 01:12 GA: uh, id better go make sure shes okay actually 01:12 CA: you do that Doir... 01:12 CA: farewell... -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering galactoidArrival GA at 01:12 --